


Worth it

by NaGaKi108



Series: Falling [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, falling, just a lot of people falling, nerds being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: Prince went out of his room when he heard hysterical giggling and lots of muffled screaming. He followed the direction of the noise and found himself facing the back of Morality.“What’s going on?”“Logan told him to sit on a chair, so he did this” answered the father, trying in vain to control his laughter at the situation “I think he broke Logan”





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100% inspired on the "Q&A" video of Thomas.
> 
> alternate summary:  
> In which nerds forget gravity is a thing, and theres a lot of good nature teasing

“Seriously, Anxiety? Can’t you sit in a chair like the rest of us?”

Logic was standing in front of Anxiety, an annoyed look on his face while the youngest personality was smirking up at him. The situation was slightly unusual, considering those two were on more friendly terms than Anxiety and Prince.

“But where’s the fun on that?”

“We eat here. Go sit on a chair or the couch if you wanna”

Anxiety tsked, but did as he was told and went in the direction of the kitchen. Logan raised an eyebrow, deciding that he wanted to see what stunt would the younger one pull now. When he reached the kitchen he saw anxiety sitting on the backrest of the chair, and his feets on the seat.  
Logan took a couple of deep breaths and felt the vain on his forehead jump a little, what was with everyone testing his patient today?

“Really?”

“What? I’m sitting in a chair.” He pointed out, using one of his hands to rest his face. He smirked again and drawled out in a teasing tone “Exactly like you asked” [[x]](https://analogically-prinxiety.tumblr.com/post/158491378165/what-im-sitting-in-a-chair-he-pointed-out)

-0-0-0-

Prince went out of his room when he heard hysterical giggling and lots of muffled screaming. He followed the direction of the noise and found himself facing the back of Morality.

“What’s going on?”

“Logan told him to sit on a chair, so he did this” answered the father, trying in vain to control his laughter at the situation “I think he broke Logan”

“Come on sunshine, don’t tease the poor guy”

“Not my fault he can’t take a joke”

“You’re gonna end up falling over”

“Come on princey, have some fa- OH CRAP”

The loud sound of the chair and Anxiety falling over was enough to send Dad into an even worse laughing fit, now with Prince and Logic joining in

“Called it”

“Still worth it” mumbled the fallen one “Ouch”

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on tumblr https://analogically-prinxiety.tumblr.com  
> also this is there too


End file.
